


Umbrielievable

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Harry, Cheese, Did I say cheese? cheese., M/M, a tiny bit of miss communication, colour changing harry, magical Harry, ridiculous fic, roomba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: Three months ago they began to pick up a weak signal. They couldn’t decipher it and figured it was just a satellite they were picking up. Eventually, they were able to translate "Give us cheese" but the rest was still a mess. That message baffled them, and they immediately thought it may be a joke from another country.Or, The one where Harry is an Alien from Uranus' moon, Umbriel whose inhabitants require cheese to survive.





	Umbrielievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailingonstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstars/gifts).

> Hello! I offered to pinch-hit for this and the prompt was, "Alien invasion AU or human invasion on an alien planet au (preferably where one of the boys is an alien)" and so Harry and Zayn are mood ring aliens.... who live off cheese.  
I hope you like it and have a good day!  
As always thank you so much to my wonderful beta, Lynda! And thank you to those who helped me figure out what to do with the prompt! I adore you all.

⛧ﾐ

Harry tugs his short brown hair back, the heat of the day pushing down on him and his skin turning an orange hue in the heat. A few short strands of his golden-brown hair brush across his eyes as he makes his way down the block towards the headquarters where he works. Life for his kind has been rough for the last few years. 

The people of Umbriel needed it to survive but the last person who had known how to reproduce it passed away a few years ago without passing on the knowledge. Now, with the last of their supply running low and no way to create more - they were running out of time. The people on Umbriel would perish if they didn’t find a way to create the substance they knew as cheese. They had some greens and some clear liquid to drink. But they lived on grains and cheese with a few greens. The cheese was their main substance and the leaders of Umbriel were stressing as the people became restless. They needed to find another planet that had ways to create this and after searching in old books, they may have found one, though everything they know is from books and stories passed down through the ages. Their few have been on Umbriel for four hundred years now.

Due to the environment, reproduction didn’t always work out. It had pros - keeping their population small and not overrunning the moon they lived on. The con was that many couples wanted a baby and wouldn’t be able to have one. Harry was one of two children, his parents getting lucky. Most who could have a child only produced one. It kept their kind going. His classes growing up were small, five to eight kids depending on the grades. He loved his small world, it was where everything around him existed and he couldn’t imagine having a life on another planet. He had his own life, on his moon. Harry was content to live out his life here. He had joined the Umbriel military when he became of age because he wanted to help better their world any way he could. He was unaware when he did such a thing that one day he would be helping to figure out the course to Earth to help save his people. 

He walked into the building, the winds shifting the walls as they began to blow heavily, and he took a deep breath. His pale hands smoothed over the black of his shirt as he pushed away wrinkles and straightened his posture. His boot-clad feet moved forward, carrying him through the mirrored halls towards the large office. He turned the knob and stepped into the room, clearing his throat with a stiff posture. A man turned to look at him, his arms dropping to his side with a nod.

“Styles, so glad you could make it on such short notice.” 

Harry nodded in return, “I came as soon as I could, Sir.”

“Well, first Iwant to say that I appreciate what our team has done. We have worked hard - some of you being here for hours and days, not going home to your loved ones, barely getting any sleep - barely eating. As many of us have been doing. You worked hard for this mission and now, we will be able to see it through. Hopefully, the Earthlings will hear our calls the closer we get to them,” He takes a deep breath and his posture softens slightly. Harry has always respected Liam, his best friend since childhood. Harry watches as he collects himself and stands straighter, appearing larger. “We will be sending Styles and Malik to Earth first thing in the morning. You two will be able to send off your farewells and then meet back here in two hours.” Harry goes through two emotions. One he is excited, but it immediately shifts to fear and he knows his skin is showing it as he watches Liam look away, his back turning towards him. This was something he wanted - but something he didn’t expect. He was going to Earth.

⛧ﾐ

Roman ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. He was listening to his commander go off to everyone behind him and he was trying to mentally break down what was happening. Three months ago they began to pick up a weak signal. They couldn’t decipher it and figured it was just a satellite they were picking up. After more research to make sure that’s what it was, they discovered the signal was moving closer and began to hear a garbled message. Eventually, they were able to translate “Give us cheese” but the rest was still a mess. That message baffled them, and they immediately thought it may be a joke from another country. That was until a week ago when they finally fully translated the words. “All will perish.”

It was a threat to the human race of Earth. The humans of Earth were being faced with an invasion of alien origin. It wasn’t the first time, but the other two times they had aliens come to earth, there had been no threats. They came peacefully. This time was different. Weird but different, and Roman had to go through all the official lines to make sure other countries had heard it. A few had and they too translated it to the same thing. They had the ship in line on a satellite and if the computer was right, they were headed straight towards them. Not just earth, as they had assumed, but their town. “What do we do? Just hand over all of our -” Roman turned his attention towards his commander, watching as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Roman’s eyes drift over towards the person speaking - Niall Horan. “Cheese?” He finishes and sighs. 

The commander slowly nods, “What else would you recommend, Horan?” 

“Sir, With all due respect, how would this work? They get cheese from us, we even have other countries send in as much as they can. What then? When they run out - will they return?” 

Roman quickly got what Niall was saying and was fully paying attention now. The Commander was staring at Niall so he continued. 

“I think we should give them cheese and - and maybe a way to learn how to make their own. If cheese is of such importance, they will want to have their own way to produce it. I mean, assuming they can.” 

Roman steps forward, his hands behind his back. “Sir, I agree with Horan. This could help bring a sense of peace to this situation. 

The Commander turns his entire body towards Roman and Roman feels like disappearing. He wishes he had the power to do that as the thick grey eyebrowed old man glares at him. He huffs a deep laugh, his shoulders bounce slightly. 

“Alright, Horan. This is your job. You find someone who can do this and you figure out how to do this. Kemp will be your second in command on this.” Niall’s eyes flick to Roman and he nods quickly. 

“Yes, Sir.”

They are all dismissed and Niall comes over to Roman and runs his hand through his hair, tugging on the strands before composing himself. “I hope you have a plan, Horan.” Roman dropped his hands to his side and relaxed his posture.

Niall nodded, “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Who?” 

“He owns Cheesemongers” Niall says. 

Niall knows that despite the import laws in place, Louis had spent years learning how to make his own cheeses and now sells many of those, that he makes. 

“How are we going to get a civilian to help us with this?” Roman questioned as he watched Niall pulled his phone out. 

“He has no choice.” 

⛧ﾐ

Louis was standing at the counter, slicing the gouda cheese and placing it in a spread on the wooden board. He tilted his head looking at the fanned out cheese and frowned. He had it fanned out next to some smoked white cheddar and it looked boring. But he knew in a mac and cheese these two really worked. He sighed when he hears a grumbled, "oi" to his left. 

"What is it, Dom?" He asks, trying to hide his frustration. He knows it isn't Dominic's fault. No one knows what he did that one night a year and a half ago when he went from a twenty-one-year-old to an eighty-year-old.

Louis watches as Dominic walks over, slowly pushing his walker with the tennis balls on the feet for stability. Louis thinks Dominic’s pants are inside out but he isn’t sure.

"I - I need more cheese." His handshakes slightly as he sets a paper towel on the counter. 

"Alright, what kind do you want now, Dom?" 

He gets a grumble and a shrug in return. Louis rolls his eyes because every day this happens and every day Dominic gives the same response. He eats a little of all of Louis' cheeses for free and disappears for the evening. Returning in the morning. 

Once Louis has selected another cheese, mentally keeping track how much Dom has had today because really too much cheese can be bad, he watches as he sets the plate of cheese in a little basket between the legs of his walker and shuffles off with mumbles falling from his wrinkled lips.

Louis goes back to what he was doing, preparing a board for a party of six at a booth in the corner, who asked him to prepare his “preferred spread”. He didn’t feel like doing that so he’s just doing what he thinks would go well. He’s almost done, adding in a few different types of crackers when the door chimes and he glances up to greet the next customer, smiling when he spotted Niall walking in. 

Louis spotted the other male with him, noting they were both in uniform and he frowned, taking the wooden board in two hands and delivering it to the table that was waiting for it. He walked in front of the glass display case and greeted Niall with a smile, noticing a forced one being returned.

“What’s up Niall?” Louis crossed his arms as he leaned against the high wooden counter between the glass display cases. 

Niall nodded at him and his shoulders pulled back as he cleared his throat. “I need you to close up early.” 

“Why?” Louis asked, looking over at Dominic as he glared out the picture windows. 

Niall’s eyes followed his and he frowned, “He still comes around?” “What else is he to do?” “I will take him home.” Roman offered and Louis looked at him with a slight frown. “He’ll be fine with Roman, Louis. Get the group out of here. We need to talk.” 

“You’re not here as a friend are you?” 

Niall looked at his feet before letting his eyes meet Louis’, “No, man.” 

Louis sighed and walked around the counter, grabbing some to-go boxes and headed to the table he’d just served. He approached them with a smile, feeling the presence of Niall’s eyes heavily on his. He could hear Dominic bitching in the background as he was being escorted out. Louis’ pretty sure he just called Roman a whippersnapper. 

“Hello, I hope you’re enjoying the spread that was made for you. However, I regret to inform you that I am going to have to close up early. I brought you some to-go boxes to take with you and if you give me a name I will give you a free spread on me next time you’re in.” 

A young man looked at his friends before looking at Louis and nodding some, “Ian Gallagher” 

“I will make a note in case I am not in. I really do apologise for the inconvenience this may cause, I appreciate the understanding.” He smiled as they started to clear the board and put everything in the boxes. Louis followed them to the door, holding it open for them as he let them out, closing it behind them. He flipped off the open sign and pulled the shades over the large windows down. 

“What is this about?” He asked as he crossed his arms, putting his attention on Niall.

Niall walked over to him and shook his head, “I don’t know where to start so I am just going to say it.” He looked around the empty shop before his eyes landed back on Louis. “A few months ago we noticed a blip on our radar. It was moving fast and it looked like if it stayed on course it would come to earth. Eventually, messages started coming through. We have been able to clean them up and translate them. We are being threatened.” 

Louis sat down in a wooden chair, his body slumping as he huffed out a laugh. “So why are you telling me?” 

“Because they want cheese.”

His head shot up and he laughed, “What? Are you fucking with me?”

“No. The message was pretty much that we give them cheese or we all die. And we realised we could give them all the cheese in the world, but if they could make their own - well maybe if you could teach them how to make some, this can be peaceful and they can go away with no harm caused.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“No, Louis. You know so much about cheese and all the cheese in the world can’t stop them in the end. They will run out eventually. It is better if they know how to make.” 

“Why me? Let someone else do it.”

“Because you know so much and have made so many types here alone that you can’t even import legally. And they are headed this way.” 

“Well-” Louis stood up and headed towards the door, opening it up for Niall. “I love you, you’re like a brother to me so please don’t take this to heart but, get the fuck out of my shop. I am not going to do this and you can’t make me.”

⛧ﾐ

“Why the fuck did you tase him? He would have come around eventually.” 

“Our time is running out, Commander Herb called me and said the ETA for arrival is sooner than they thought and the message is clear. Cheese or we die. We had to bring him in today or we go to plan B.” “What is plan B?” 

Louis groaned as he sat up, the voices bringing him back to consciousness. He rubbed his head and frowned when he realised he was in a cell. He looked out the plexiglass window and spotted Niall and Roman talking.

Roman shrugged, his composure was casual for being on base. “We have no plan B, Horan.” 

“Right well-” “Niall let me the fuck out, now,” Louis yelled as he got up and began to pound on the plexiglass window. Niall stopped talking and turned around, walking over to Louis’ cell. 

“Louis, I am sorry but the only way you are getting out is if you agree to this. You have no choice. Our lives depend on this.” Louis frowned as a heavy door slammed open. A stocky man stormed in, beelining to Louis’ cell. 

“This him?”

Niall straightened up and put his hands behind his back, “Yes, Sir. This is Louis Tomlinson.” 

“Is he complying?” 

Niall frowned at Louis before he smoothed his features, “N -”

Louis mentally sighed as the words left his mouth, “Yes. I will do it.” He watched as Niall relaxed. 

“Good. Let him out. Keep a guard on him and take him to Room 28.” 

Once Louis was sat at a large oval table, the commander came in with arms crossed and a mean look on his wrinkled face. Louis watched as the man sized Louis up before dropping a folder on the table.

“Do you know why we brought you here?” His voice was stern, raspy. 

Louis shrugged, “Something about cheese and death?”

The commander nods, “We want you to teach them how to make cheese to insure they do not have to threaten us again.”

“Hold up. You want me to teach the aliens how to make cheese? Aliens who are threatening us?”

Louis frowns when the Commander nods his head sternly. “That is correct. We will keep you here until they arrive, provide an area for you to work and all supplies. Anything you need, let Horan know and he will go retrieve it.” 

“What do I get out of this?” Louis questions. 

“The knowledge that you helped save Earth.” 

Louis could do nothing but snort in response. He knows he should feel good about the idea that he could be helping mankind, but he feels like he has no choice. He’s being forced into this. 

Later that night when Niall brings Louis some dinner, he tells him that. He tells him he knows he is doing something good but he can’t help but just hate that he is in this position. Niall understands and listens to Louis, letting him get his frustration out. “I think it would be different if you’d been given an actual choice. I know that you had no say. He would have found a way to make you do this, no matter what. He just leads you to think you have a choice in all of this - and you don’t. I’m sorry you don’t though. But I feel you would of done the right thing anyway.” Niall says, taking a piece of Louis’ crust from his sandwich and eating it. 

“I guess. I mean if it came down to it? Yeah, I would have helped. Forcing me into it though, why?” 

“We have no time. We thought we did and we could work with other countries, but we ended up miscalculating and it was this or nothing.” 

Not much else is said after that, Louis finishes his food and he and Niall chat a little. With Niall being promoted and Louis running his own shop - things had been busy for the two of them and hanging out was hardly an option. They texted but sometimes it felt like they said something just to remind the other they still existed, still cared. 

Sleep doesn’t want to join Louis as he lays on the uncomfortable cot in his plexiglass cell. He can see a guard standing at the door out of the room of other cells and sighs. The guard keeps his eyes forward. Though, Louis knows he occasionally shoots a glance at him. Louis doesn’t know what is keeping sleep away. He feels fine emotionally, though frustrated at everything. He doesn’t feel afraid, it isn’t the first time aliens have come to earth. However, it is the first time they directly threatened them before arriving. Louis feels more agitated about being pushed into everything, not even being able to go to his own home, his own bed. He agreed to do it. What is he going to do? Flee the country? He’s pretty sure they could keep that from happening if they really wanted to. 

He groans and rolls over onto his back, turning his head to the guard. The guards eye shoot over to Louis and Louis rolls his own. Eventually sleep finds him and he drifts off. 

⛧ﾐ

Louis is startled awake with commotion all over the place. A loud alarm is sounding and the room is flashing red. He trips over the blankets as he goes to get out of the cheap cot he was on and falls to the floor as he hears his door being opened. He glances up to find Niall staring at him.

“What the hell is going on?” Louis asks as he gets up off the floor, rubbing his wrist with a frown.

“They landed”

“What? How off were you guys?” 

“By too much. You need to come with me. You have to be there when they come out. I just barely got here. The commander normally won’t be in for another hour but should be here. Luckily they just landed right as I got in the building” Niall tugs Louis towards him and they sprint down the winding brick halls. 

People in uniform are running past them as sleep clings to Louis. He watches the back of Niall’s head as they rush out of the building and the doors are opened for them by two men. A jeep is waiting, the engine running and a woman behind the wheel. Louis narrows his eyes at her and she sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Lottie.” He says to her as he gets in behind her. 

“Morning, Lou.” 

She speeds off as soon as Niall climbs in beside her, kicking up dirt and rocks behind her. Louis can see the ship before they even get near, a large silver and black oval shape. The silver blindingly reflects the early morning sun and Louis glances away. His stomach twists. Aliens have landed on earth before, mostly for resources - like the latest arrivals. But he has never seen them in person and The World Space Government, which consists of a member of each major country, had been communicating with the aliens. This time it is all different. This time they carry a heavy threat with a demand and did not even try to open up communication with the humans. And this time Louis is a major resource, which he is slowly starting to realize at the same time as it dawns on him just how big this all is.

They come to a stop a mile away from the large ship and a heavy odor emits from it. It’s almost like rotten eggs. Louis wonders how bad the smell must be if they’re a mile out and can smell it. He swallows and hopes the aliens are also not emitting the same odor. 

He hears a few more jeeps pull up behind them and stop hard, commotion around him continuing as a hum sounds a mile out in front of them. He sees the commander and many other armed men flanking him as he steps up near Niall and Lottie. Lottie is staring straight ahead, her bright eyes blinking. He reaches over and squeezes her hand and she smiles briefly. He drops his hand back to his own side as the doors began to open and the hum practically vibrates the air around them. 

If you asked Louis what he thought the aliens would look like, he couldn’t even begin to guess. But of all the options, of all the possibilities that may eventually of gone through his head, seeing human forms come off the ship and down the long ramp was absolutely not among them. Louis blinks and looks at Lottie whose eyebrows are raised. 

“Why do they look like us?” He whispers and Niall snorts. 

“Maybe a form of magic?” Lottie whispers at his other side. 

Two aliens approach with caution obvious in their steps, and the closer they get the more thick the air feels. Louis takes a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. He can see them more clearly as they draw closer. Their skin is white like porcelain, their features sharp and masculine but beautiful. One of them has pitch black hair and the other has golden brown. Louis clears his throat drawing the attention of the brunette alien, whose eyes flick to his quickly and his skin flickers slightly, a subtle red before it smooths back to white. 

The commander cleared his throat, stood up straighter and pulled his shoulders back as the aliens stopped halfway to the group of humans in front of them. 

“Welcome to Earth, we want nothing but peace, however we are armed if need be. We can help you and your kind out.” The commander’s voice was stern and loud. 

Louis looked from the commander back to the aliens. The one with black hair tilted his chin up slightly before slowly turning his attention to the other one, his eyes still on the commander. His mouth moved and the brunette alien frowned. His colour flickering slightly - a sharp onyx black spiralling down his right arm. 

He nodded briefly before licking his lips he opened his mouth to speak. “We do not come with the intent to bring harm. We merely came for your cheese.” 

“Your message was clear - Cheese or all will perish. I believe that implies harm to us.” The commander responded.

He slightly shook his head, “That was not our intent. Our main consumption is cheese. We do not have the resources to make it. Without it we will perish. We did not come to bring harm to earth or it’s inhabitants. We came to seek out the cheese.” 

The commander relaxed slightly before nodding and making a motion with his hands. The men around him lowered their guns slightly, though still on guard. 

“We can help you with the cheese, but we have someone who may be able to really help you. If you would allow us to search you to remove any weapons -” “Pardon me, we come in peace and do not carry weapons. But if you need to search us, so be it. We came for one thing and just want that.” 

“We have a gentleman here who can teach you how to make cheese.” The commander spoke up and the aliens looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him. 

“How would this work?” the black haired alien asked. 

“I do not know how fast you learn, however he can show you all sorts of recipes, and we can help you with some supplies to get you started. We can also create a treaty to allow your kind to come and receive the cheese as needed, though within limits and at a minor cost. It takes resources and time to make cheese.” 

They leaned in close, talking to each other for a few moments before they separated and nodded. The black haired alien turned his back and started to head back towards their ship and the brunette held out both his hands. 

“He will wait on the ship for our time here. So he can keep in touch with our base. I will go where need be, to learn what you claim you can teach me. I will discuss this treaty you speak of. I will come back here and contact our base and tell them these things.”

The commander nodded, “If you will follow us, we will discuss everything inside. Welcome to Earth.” 

⛧ﾐ

Louis stares at the creature in his bedroom. A day ago if you had said he would be watching as an Alien wandered, wide eyed and his skin shifting from curious colours of Amber and violets to blues he would laugh really hard. Just fall down laughing and yet - yet here he is, watching it all unfold. He’d been instructed to join the meeting with the alien - Harry, he’d learn was the translation of his name in English. - and once he sat across from him at the large oval conference table, he’d watched as Harry’s skin shot red, fading to pink before cooling back to the porcelain white. Louis felt his face warming from the intense frog like stare he was on the receiving end of and he cleared his throat, looking away. He’s eyes locked with Niall’s who raised a curious eyebrow before smirking. 

So long story short, Louis had the brilliant idea to suggest the colourful creature stay with him, so that he could teach him better as the shop was downstairs from his place. As those words fell from his lips, he found himself frowning in confusion unaware of the thoughts he was having and the words he was saying. So here he is, watching as the alien - Harry - as Harry wanders his bedroom, his fingers touching the fabrics of his bedding and his curious kitten like behavior as the roomba beeps against Harry’s foot. He scoots away with a slight yelp and peers around the foot of the bed at the round vacuum. 

Louis walks over to the roomba and picks it up, pressing a button before he sets it back down in another direction, watching as it goes on doing it’s little roomba thing. 

“It’s a vacuum.” He says as he looks over at Harry who blinks at him, his green eyes wide. 

“It goes around my home and picks up dirt and such.” 

Harry narrows his eyes and taps his fingers in the air before he smiles, dropping his hand. “A cleaner?” He asks and Louis nods.

“Yes, a cleaner. It goes around the place every day.” 

Harry nods, “What’s its name?” 

“Uhm” Louis blinks. “I never named it.”

Harry frowns, “Why”

“It’s a robot. It just eats dirt.” 

“Should name it.” 

“Well, no.” 

Harry blinks. “Why?”

“It’s a robot.”

“And?” Harry stares at him. Louis looks over his shoulder as the roomba hums past the bedroom door. 

“Uhm. So. Cheese?” 

Harry turns grey and Louis frowns. “Are you okay?”

Harry nods a little and looks sad, and gray, and Louis turns to leave his room. He can hear Harry follow him out and he heads into the kitchen and pulls out a tupperware bowl with cubed Gouda in it. He takes the lid off and hands the bowl to Harry who sniffs it before he immediately turns bright violet.

“Do you have names for the types of cheeses?” Louis asks as he watches Harry pop a cube in his mouth and hum, closing his eyes. 

“No. Just cheese.” 

“That one is called Gouda.” 

“It’s Gouda to eat.” Harry preens as he pops another one in his mouth and Louis shakes his head slightly.

“No.” He turns around and grabs a rectangular tupperware dish and pulls the lid off, setting it down by Harry who sniffs that one too. 

“That one is brie. I think it’s one of the better to snack on. Have the right meat and a glass of wine with it and it works really well.” 

Harry pops one in his mouth nodding, “Who am I to dissa-brie?” 

Louis stares at him. “We also have melted cheeses that you pour on stuff. It’s called nacho cheese and some of it can have a spiciness to it. I can make some if you’d like?”

“I would enjoy trying it. We never melted our cheese.” Harry says with a mouth full of gouda and brie. 

Louis shakes his head as he turns away from Harry and grabs a glass of milk. He sets it down in front of Harry who eyes it cautiously. He glances at Louis and touches the glass. 

“It’s milk. From a cow. Do you know what a cow is?” Louis questions. He watches as Harry lifts the glass to his nose. “Cows help make milk, milk helps produce cheese. You drink this milk though.”

“I know what a cow is because when we landed, before we got off of our ship, we consumed all the information we could download to our system about earth. So-” Harry takes a heavy sip of milk and promptly spews it out. 

Louis frowns, reaching for a tea towel to hand to harry, “Here, wipe yourself off. What’s wrong with the milk?” 

“It’s gross. Taste nothing like cheese.”

Louis laughs and takes the glass, setting it in the sink, “Well no, it’s nothing like cheese at the moment. Tomorrow I will take you to my shop, I have some things I can show you about how they are made.” He watches as Harry nods and sneaks another bite of brie. Louis smiles weakly as he puts the tupperware of cheeses up and wipes his hands off on his pants.

“So, like, what is the sleep process for you guys?” 

Harry shrugged, “From what I learned of humans we rest the same. We have a lot in common - my kind and yours.” 

“Okay.” Louis wasn’t sure what he should say, instead opting to lead Harry to the guest room. 

Once he got Harry settled and headed to his room, he locked the bedroom door and sat on his bed, staring at the door. Growing up he use to watch the night skies and he and his sisters would point out moving lights that they just knew where not satellites or planes in the sky. They would watch them zip and circle, move between different speeds or fade in and out before disappearing altogether. And the idea of aliens use to scare him. He’d heard nothing but horror stories and had nightmares. Now though, he didn’t fear them so much after the few times humans had encountered them. Some people still carried horror stories about aliens visiting them. But never in a million years did Louis think he would be sitting across the hall from an alien. 

**⛧ﾐ**

The next day Harry and Louis are at Louis’ shop. He was instructed to close it and when he protested he was informed he would be paid for his time to cover any loss of business. He was also reminded he had no choice. 

He was currently giving Harry samples of different types of cheeses. Between imports that he could have imported and the ones he had made, he had over thirty six types in total. For the most part, Louis paid for imports but he did enjoy watching blue cheese become what it is and he loved making brie cheese. He was explaining his process while Harry ate some ham and crackers. He really liked the sweeter ham, smiling when he chewed it. 

“So how long does it take you?” Harry asked before popping a piece of feta in his mouth. 

Louis shrugged, “It can take from an hour to eight hours to make a batch of cheese in the kitchen, and sometimes this is spread out over more than one day. Even when I spend all afternoon making cheese, I’m typically not busy the entire time. There are often thirty minutes to an hour breaks where I am waiting for a phase to complete.” He moves to sit beside Harry and sets a glass of water down beside Harry’s plate before he continues, “If I am making a fresh cheese, then the cheese will be ready to eat when I’m done. Cream cheese, chevre, paneer, ricotta and mozzarella are examples of fresh cheeses.” 

Harry nods before licking his lips, “What are some that take longer?” “Aged cheese like cheddar, swiss, and blue cheese takes much longer to complete because of the aging process. Depending on the type, you age a cheese anywhere from a few weeks to up to a year and sometimes even longer. Monterey Jack is ready after only one month of aging, but a Parmesan style cheese needs to age for around nine to twelve months. Blue cheeses take from three to six months to age. Camembert and Brie cheeses are ready after six weeks.” 

“How will we be able to do this though? You have all the things you need to do it.” Harry asked with a slight frown and Louis nodded. 

“I know. I think they plan to help you guys out. I am to write down anything you will need to take back with you. I know they also have the treaty for imports. So you will be able to come and get stocks. Once you start, it really isn’t hard. Why is cheese so important to your kind?” 

Harry blinked a few moments before shrugging, “It was always around. The person who did know how to make it, he never taught anyone how. We eat other things and have places where we grow vegetables as you call them.” 

“What is your planet like?” Louis snags a piece of blue cheese off the plate he made Harry and pops it in his mouth. 

Harry’s bottom lip twitched. “It’s cold and dark. Ice is everywhere. Where I live is in a crater formed so long ago, you guys named it I have learned - Wunda after a dark spirit of Australian aboriginal mythology. Upon my learnings when we landed, it fits in all honesty. You compare my home and Earth, the ice and the darkness to seeing all the colours and sounds. The smells. Oh, the feelings all around were so much for us to take in. The planet alone is colourful with green, blue and whites. We are just a dark ball. But it is home, it is what I know and I feel like we are opposites to how our moon is.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asks and Harry glances at him. 

“My kind, our skin for the most part is a very pale colour but when our moods are strong we change colours that represent that mood. When I’m angry I turn a deep dark red. When I am happy it’s different hues of purple. When I feel love or like someone it’s- Well anyway. I appreciate the cheese.” Harry stopped talking and Louis frowns. 

“What? Go on?” He pokes at Harry’s forearm and Harry’s skin flickers with a few different hues where Louis touched him. Louis pulls his hand away and Harry looks at Louis.

“Pinks to a bright red.” His voice is quiet and Louis nods.

“That’s neat though.” It takes Louis a moment to remember back to the first time Harry saw him. To the first time he actually saw Harry change colours and the way he turned red when they looked at each other. 

**⛧ﾐ**

The next day Louis was out visiting his family. He never misses lunch with them and had called Niall asking what he should do about Harry. Niall had been visiting with Zayn to learn more about the aliens and said that Louis could trust Harry to be left alone for a few hours. He told Harry to stay put and under no circumstances was Harry to leave Louis’ place. He showed him where some food - specifically cheese - was and showed him how the television worked. Harry had promised he would behave and that Louis could leave him for a while. Louis was nervous the entire time but tried to hide it the best he could. 

When he finally arrived back home he wasn’t expecting to find a naked Alien walking into the living room. He dropped his keys on the floor which startled Harry, causing him to immediately go from pink to red to pale skin again as he turned and left the room quickly, leaving wet footprints behind as he went to the room he was staying in. Louis sighed and closed the front door, putting his keys on the coffee table in front of his sofa. He looked around his living room to see if anything was different. The only thing that caught his attention was his Roomba sliding by with a paper towel bow on top of it. 

He shook his head and looked up toward the sound of a bedroom door opening. Harry’s head popped out and he smiled brightly. 

“Hi.” He said and Louis nodded, putting his hands on his hips.

“Hello, Harry.

“I seem to have a dilemma.” 

“What is it, Harry?” 

“I have no clothes. I took a shower because I saw a thing on TV talking about hair and shampoo. I went to see if you owned shampoo. It smelled good so.” Harry ends his statement with a shrug and Louis drops his hands to his side.

“So you had a shower? I can get you some fresh clothes and wash your others.” 

Harry beamed at Louis again and the door closed with a loud thud. He headed to his room and went to his dresser and opened a drawer. Louis took out a few pairs of sweats and some shirts and debated a moment before he opened the bottom drawer and grabbed a package of unopened boxer-briefs. He took them to the bathroom and knocked on the door. It was flung open by Harry who was standing there naked and smiling. 

Louis blinked and glanced away holding out the clothes in his arms, “You can use these. We can get you some if needed, I can talk to Niall about it. Until then just put them in the room you are staying in.” 

Harry took the clothes from Louis, “Thank you so much. What do I do with my others?” 

Louis glanced into the bathroom noticing wet clothes in the tub, and it was then that he wondered how Harry accessed clothes like they had. “Do you guys normally wear these style of clothes?” 

Harry shrugged, “When you sent humans to Mars many years ago, we made contact with them. They taught us how to make clothing and since they have shipments between Earth and Mars every few years they work with us in a trade.”

Louis nodded, he wondered if Niall knew any of that. Maybe he did. “Okay well just leave your wet clothes to dry there, I am not asking why they are wet.” 

He turned and left, stepping over the Roomba as it slid by and went to his bedroom, sitting on his bed. Louis leaned back on his hands and tilted his head back, letting his eyes fall shut. He sighed and his body relaxed. He hadn’t realised how tense he was until now. He heard a door open and close, followed by the sound repeating once more and fell back on his bed, his eyes still closed and he exhaled heavily. His body relaxed into the bed as he lay there in the comfortable quiet. 

Louis is startled by the sound of a throat clearing. He opens his eyes as he sits up, leaning back on his hands. Harry is standing in his doorway in a pair of his joggers that ride low on his hips. The shirt fitted to his torso and Louis swallows. He thinks he’d quit like to devour the alien in his doorway. He mentally frowns though, because one, Harry is an alien. Are there laws about that? What if Harry isn’t gay or interested in the same sex? He licks his lips as Harry walks towards him and the faint sound of nineteen seventies porno plays in his head. He clears his throat and sits up all the way, bringing his hands to his lap. 

“Are there gay uhm… are your kind able to be gay?” He blurts out and blinks, frowning at himself. Harry’s steps come to a halt a few feet from Louis. 

He hums before shrugging. “We’re all happy.” 

Louis raises an eyebrow and looks at Harry. “I mean.” Louis sighs and watches as Harry steps closer. He looks up at him. “Well, yeah that is great but. Gay as in you like males also. Sometimes, people like the same gender and they aren’t straight. Straight is when a man and a woman are together. Gay is male and male, female and female.” 

“Ohh. Yeah, we have that. You love who you love.” Harry responds and Louis relaxes. “Yes, I am gay. I mean, as in how you explain it.” Louis watches as Harry frowns and moves his head from side to side. “I also am cheerful.” Harry smiles at Louis and Louis smiles back. 

Louis relaxes and a beat of silence passed between them until Harry speaks up, asking why Louis asked him if he was gay. Louis immediately freezes and bites his cheek as self punishment. He just had to go open his mouth, no, couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself. Louis looks at Harry whose hip is popped and the shirt has ridden up some, exposing the skin of Harry’s abdomen as Harry idly scratches his stomach. Louis suddenly feels hot and he swallows. He hears the soft hum of the roomba enter his room and he pulls his eyes from Harry’s skin to the roomba. The bow is still there and he isn’t sure how that works. 

“Why is there a bow on my Roomba?” _Yes_, change the subject he thinks. Louis mentally claps himself on the back.

“Because it looked sad.” 

“Sad... It’s a vacuum, Harry.” 

Louis glanced at Harry and watched as he turned to follow the vacuum back out of the bedroom. Louis shakes his head and gets up, following Harry and the roomba. 

“Did you know the roomba eats cheese?” Harry’s voice comes from the sofa where he’s sitting and Louis frowns, going to him and sits down beside him. 

“Did you feed my vacuum cheese?” 

Harry’s skin flickers a deep dark blue before a bright pink shoots through his arms and he’s slowly painted the same pink all over. Harry just shrugs and Louis has no idea what mood Harry is in but wishes he’d come with a colour chart. He wonders if he can google one. He makes a mental note to look up a colour chart and looks back over at Harry who has gone back to his normal skin colours, a soft smile on his lips as he watches the roomba stop by the tv. Louis’ eyes trace the soft lines of Harry’s lips and he smiles to himself. He thinks he’d quite like to kiss those lips, see how they taste. 

“Why?” 

Harry’s voice startles Louis slightly and he frowns. “Why what?” 

“Why do you want to kiss me? Also, taste my lips? Is that cannibalism?” 

Oh, Louis thinks, he must have said that out loud. “Oh. Uh no.” He shrugs and thinks though he wouldn’t mind getting his mouth all over Harry.

“Why? Why are you saying these things? Am I safe here?” He notices Harry slowly getting up. The look on his face is neutral and he’s slowly turning a dark green. Harry shakes his arms and the colour flickers a few times like a bulb going out. 

“Oh, oh my god, no. I am so sorry, Harry. I-” Louis stands up and reaches for Harry, watching as he moves away quickly. He looks nervous.

“I find you very attractive and I am sorry, I did not realise I was saying these things out loud, but I really like you and am having these thoughts about you that I do not mean to say out loud.” Is he repeating himself? 

“You’re repeating yourself. What do you mean by getting your mouth on me?” 

Louis is glad his skin doesn’t change colour because he would be a bright fucking blue of embarrassment. “It’s- It’s not appropriate and I’m sorry. I will understand if you would like me to take you back to the base in the morning. Uhm, I’m going to go to my room and leave you alone, please forgive me, Harry.” 

Louis quickly leaves, not looking back and clenches his fist at his sides as he heads to his room. He made a mistake and he fucked up and now he has to fix this. He wonders if he should tell Niall. 

“Oh god, no.” He says to himself as he lays face down on the bed. Niall will never let him hear the end of it if he’s honest with him. Louis groans into his pillow and closes his eyes. He needs to sleep and maybe in the morning it will be as if nothing ever happened. 

**⛧ﾐ**

The next morning when he wakes, finding doodles added to the paper bow that had been put on the roomba. The roomba that is off and currently sitting on a folded blanket on the floor. He smiles weakly and heads into the kitchen where he finds Harry sitting. Harry looks up at him with a smile. 

“Why are you on the floor?” Louis asks him and kneels down in front of Harry. 

“I found a book and started to read it and I came here for water, and then I sat down.” 

“Have you slept any?” Louis asked and he watched as Harry shrugged.

“You left me feeling weird and for some reason I could not sleep. I didn’t know what to do so I saw books in a stack by your back door. I hope you do not mind.” Harry said, his voice was quiet and his eyes on the page in the book. He licked his finger and turned a page. 

Louis sighed and kneeled down, putting his hand on Harry’s thighs. “I am very sorry I made you feel weird. I will not do that again, Harry.” 

Harry's eyes drifted to Louis’ hands and he presses his lips tightly together. His skin flickered and it was so fast Louis couldn’t tell what colour. “What colour are you?” Louis asked in a low voice as Harry looked up at him. His eyes meeting Louis’. 

“Pink. It’s a soft pink.” He responded and his shoulders dropped, the colour slowly painting him the softest colour of pink. 

Louis squeezes Harry’s thigh and slowly slides his hand down to Harry’s knee. He runs his hands over the soft worn fabric of the black joggers that are threadbare and really have seen better days. Louis should toss them but, they were some of his favourite to wear. And now they are on Harry, spots of colour shaded out by the thin black fabric from the worn cloth as Louis runs his fingers back and forth behind Harry’s slightly bent knee. Harry’s composure relaxes and his leg slides out some. His skin staying pink as Louis moves his hand up the back of Harry’s thigh. His nails scratching the thin fabric. As Louis’ hand moves, Harry’s skin slowly begins to speckle in spots of a soft light green. It’s a muted colour that matches his eyes and his eyes become stronger in colour as inch by inch, Harry’s skin is overcome by the light green. “Whats this colour mean?” Louis asks quietly and Harry’s eyes flicker from his legs to Louis’ eyes. 

Harry’s lip twitches before he mumbled quietly, “Excitement.” 

Louis licks his bottom lip and pulled the book from Harry’s hand, setting it face down on the tile floor of the kitchen. He drags his fingers over the side of Harry’s outer thigh and over the top. Slowly moving them inward, finding the seam of the worn joggers and tracing it with two fingers. A heavy breath leaves Harry’s lips as his right arm pulses a bright yellow before smoothing into a soft orange. Louis slowly slid his fingers upward between Harry’s legs, watching his face closely. 

“What does orange mean?” 

Harry looks over at his arm before looking down at Louis’ hand, “This one means like.” 

“What about that flicker of yellow that I saw?” 

“What yellow?” Harry responds and Louis smirks a little. 

Louis’ fingers lightly move closer, just barely touching the thin fabric of the joggers. His hand moves upward, slipping under the fabric of the t-shirt and his fingertips ghost over the warmth of Harry’s stomach. Harry’s skin is slowly painted yellow as it flows like water through his skin, spirals of orange and yellow mixing before the yellow takes over. 

“That yellow.” Louis says and he lightly scratches across Harry’s stomach. 

Harry lets out a shaky breath and his eyes slowly meet Louis’, “Pleasure.” 

Louis licks his lips and moves closer, Harry spreads his legs more as Louis moves in between them, his hand sliding up Harry’s torso, the colour flickers between orange and yellow and it’s almost a fading wave through Harry’s body. It’s magical and wonderful and Louis wants to pull more colours from this alien. He’s moved so close to Harry that he can smell his own shampoo on the creature in front of him, that he can hear his soft breathing. He can feel the feeling of his heart pumping away against the palm of his hand. Harry’s skin feels hot and soft. Louis looks at Harry, searching his face for emotions, for something. Anything to tell him this is okay. He gets his answer in the touch of a hand to the small of his back. It’s hot through his skirt and he leans forward, glancing at Harry’s lips and back to the green eyes that are wide. Louis thinks he can read his mind right now, looking deep into his soul and seeing all his secrets. 

Louis’ lips touch against Harry’s and he’s immediately shocked. Pulling away suddenly and Harry’s eyebrows are raised. He smirks, laughing under his breath before he leans in again, kissing Harry fully this time. It’s slow and Harry fumbles a little in the kiss before he gets into the motion. When his mouth parts, Louis can taste sweetness and his eyes open briefly in the kiss. A mixture of colours are flowing over Harry’s face. He’s too close to tell what they are and he closes his eyes again as he pulls his hand from beneath Harry’s shirt and cups his face with it instead. 

They separate with heavy breathes and Louis leans back, looking at Harry. He’s light orange and it’s moving through his skin in swirls with a medium hued orange. Louis watches the colours move in circles, spiralling and mixing. He slowly traces a spiral of colours with his finger and watches yellow appear. 

He smiles at Harry, “What do the oranges mean?” 

“Desire.” It’s soft and Louis almost doesn’t hear it. 

Louis leans in again, kissing across Harry’s jaw before sitting back on his feet. They sit quietly for a moment before Louis sighs. It’s a comfortable sigh, no meaning behind it before he stands up, holding a hand out to Harry. Harry reaches up and takes it, following Louis to Louis’ bedroom. Louis pulls Harry down on the bed and curls up around him. Hearing Harry hum contently as he buries his face into the back of Harry’s neck. 

**⛧ﾐ**

Louis comes home a few days later from visiting Niall. He had to tell him how things were going and Harry had been in a mood. It was the only way he could put it, he was being broody so Louis left him to be alone. The sun had already sat beneath the horizon by the time Louis got home. His house was dark except for the soft flickering glow of lights from his bedroom that lightly illuminated the hallway. He locked the front door, heading straight to his bedroom and stopped when he turned to walk into it, staring with his mouth open and eyes wide at what he was seeing. A large teal green with a light silvery circle around it was surrounded by thousands of white flickering specs and and a half circle of teal and red clouds. He gasped and the image disappeared quickly, sending him into darkness. 

“Louis?” Harry questioned, his voice low. 

“What was that?” 

Louis looked into the room, finding a soft glowing pink colour at his bed. He walked over to it and stood in front of Harry, looking down at Harry’s palm. It was glowing pink like someone had dipped his palm in glow in the dark paint. 

“It’s called the Ghost of Jupiter. It’s a nebula.” Harry responds and turns his hand over quickly. 

Louis sits down and takes Harry’s hand, running his fingers over it. It’s warm, warmer than normal and he finds Harry’s face in the dark. 

“How did you do it?” Louis asks and Harry holds his palm out. 

It flickers like static and then before Louis is a bright swirling mix of shapes and colours. It slowly forms into a bright wisp of clouds coloured in pinkish reds and littered with stars. “It’s the Medusa Nebula as it’s called on Earth.” 

Louis stands up and slowly walks towards the glowing image, watching as it slowly rotates and reaches out, his hand feels warm in the colours and he thinks it’s just his imagination. It moves, covering him in colours that change from one nebula to another and the warmth in the colours warms his skin and he smiles because this is a moment he’s sure he will never forget. And then they go out, wrapping him in darkness that feels slightly cold. He walks back over to Harry whose palm is green now and he runs his fingers over it. He wants to know how he does that but he doesn’t ask. Instead he reaches out in the dark and finds Harry’s cheek, sliding his fingers down to his jaw and towards his neck and pulling him forward until their lips meet. 

Harry pulls away with a heavy sigh, there’s a sadness behind it and Louis can hear it with the exhale of air. “What’s wrong, Harry?” 

“I miss my home. My family.” 

“You’ll get to go home soon, though.” Louis offers and something in him twists. He realises that he doesn’t want Harry to go. He doesn’t want him to leave and he has to laugh, which he does. Causing Harry to question why he’s laughing. He feels stupid though. 

“I just realised something, sorry. Come on, get up.” He stands and tugs Harry up without him questioning it and Louis hears harry following him towards the living room. He picks up a pair of slip on sneakers and hands them to Harry. Harry tugs them on and looks at Louis as he opens the front door and grabs his keys. “I have something to show you.” Harry just nods, following Louis out the door.

Louis had texted Niall to ask him to open the planetarium downtown. Niall’s mom was the manager there and Louis knew he could get a key. Niall kept asking why and he just told him to do it, telling him he would explain it later. When he pulled up Niall was standing there, waiting for him. He got out with Harry close behind and smiled at Niall. 

“Just make sure everything is off when you’re done. Put the keys through the mail slot when you’ve locked up, Mum will get them in the morning, it’s an extra set, but don’t lose ‘em.” Niall says and Louis hugs him. 

“Thank you so much.” They part ways as Louis unlocks the door, letting Harry in. He locks it back behind them and pockets the keys. He used to work here during the summers as a teen so knows his way around. 

Louis leads Harry into a massive theater with a dome screen. He flips on lights to walk up the stairs towards the booth and can hear Harry behind him as they walk. Once he gets to the booth he flips on a small light over the controls before flipping the main lights back off, sending them into darkness. He looks over the schedule for the space show and is happy to see that it should be loaded up already. He snorts at the convenience and got a funny look from Harry. Louis turns on the film and steps over into the seat beside the projector to hold out a hand out to help Harry climb over. Harry takes his hand tightly and climbs over the folded chairs. They both take their seats and Harry looks over at Louis.

“What are we doing here?” He asks and Louis leans over, kissing him softly. 

Louis slowly turns Harry’s head to the top of the dome as the first glimpses of space began to appear one by one. With his hand on Harry’s jaw he can feel his mouth open and close. Louis doesn’t turn on the sound for the film because Harry knows so much already. And it isn’t a part of the point of him bringing Harry here. In the glow of light from the images on the dome screen, Louis looks over at Harry, watching with wide eyes as Uranus and Umbriel come into view. He looks over at Louis and smiles widely. 

“I realised when I said you would be going home, that I don’t want you to go home.” Harry looked over at Louis. 

“What? Why?” he asks and Louis looks at the screen.

Louis takes a deep breath and looks back at Harry, whose attention is still on Louis. “Because I want you to stay with me. I like you being here. I like you.” 

Harry smiles widely and Louis can tell he’s changing colours but he can’t quite tell what shades. He thinks a few pinks show up and he smiles briefly. 

“I like you too. I like being with you.” 

“Harry, when I say I like you, I mean, I want to be with you.”

Umbriel appears on the screen and with the lighting bright enough, Louis can tell Harry is dark green. “What does your colour mean?” 

“I didn't expect you to say that. But I feel the same way, Louis. I don’t even know you that well but I just have this feeling inside me. The first time I saw you, passion ran through me and I had to fight to not show it.” 

Louis smiles and leans forward, kissing Harry quickly. “If you stay, it’s up to you. But if you do, this is only one of the many ways you can see your home from Earth. There are so many ways to do so and with the treaty, you can even go back and visit.”

“I need to think about this.” Louis nods in response and kisses Harry’s cheek. 

“Please know though, whatever you decide, I will understand if you decide not to stay.” 

**⛧ﾐ**

Louis knew this time would come, he knew that he would end up at the large oval table with people in uniforms staring him down. Only this time Harry is sat beside him, his hand on Louis’ thigh under the table. After the planetarium they went home and fell into bed, kissing each other until sleep swept them away. Louis took Harry with him to work and he watched Harry make cheese, listened as Harry talked about all the cheeses he’d read about in some of the books Louis kept. He watched as he smiled at the humans who he got to serve. Louise spent the last few days observing Harry, watching little things he did, his little quirks. How he viewed the Roomba like it was a dog. How he would project his home sometimes at night when he thought Louis was asleep. Or the times Louis knew that Harry was observing him, committing him to memory. Like that morning when they shared the shower and Harry ran his hands over every inch of Louis. Touching him almost literally everywhere and then smiling his dimpled smile and kissing the breath from Louis’ lungs. 

Zayn walks in and sits down beside Harry with a smile towards Harry. They lean into each other and whisper to each other before hugging. Harry’s hand immediately goes back to Louis’ thigh under the table as the Commander walks in. He stands at the head of the table and nods. 

“The treaty was successfully signed by the commander of your base back on Umbriel. We received a signed copy a few moments ago. Some of your kind will come every few months for items and in return, you will bring us minerals. For now, we have cases of cheese to send you home with as the result of your newly acquired lessons in producing them. We got the list of items you will need on Umbriel to continue making them and have made sure you have those tools also. Are there any questions you may have?” The Commander stares them down, waiting for a hand or a voice. 

Louis looks over at Harry who’s staring at him. Harry takes a deep breath and stands, both hands on the table, “If I could, may I please speak with Zayn in private for a moment?” A few whispers fall around the room and the Commander clears his throat and nods briefly.

“You may, across the hall is a private room.” Zayn looks confused but stands, following Harry out of the room. 

Niall leans over and asks Louis if he knows what's going on and Louis shakes his head. He knows what he hopes is happening, but he can’t be sure of it. A few moments pass and they return, Zayn looks less cheerful and quietly takes a seat while looking at the table instead of at the people in front of them. 

Harry clears his voice and glances at Louis before he addresses the Commander, he’s still standing as he speaks. “Sir, I would like to stay on Earth.” 

Louis had chosen that moment to take a sip of the luke warm water in front of him and immediately spat it back out onto the table. His eyes widen as he looks over at Harry. Niall giggles beside him and Louis slaps him on the back of the head. 

“Excuse me?” The commander asks and Harry sighs. 

“Well, I would like to stay and be with one of your humans. Mutually agreed upon by both of us.” Louis’ heart leaps and he looks over at Harry whose attention is still on the commander. 

The commander understands and nods, “I do not see an issue with you staying, I think having you here would actually prove to be beneficial for your kind, your home and the treaty that was agreed. But that is up to you and yours. We will work something out to give you permission to come and go.” 

Harry nods and doesn’t move from where he is standing. The commander scans the room once more, “Is there anything else to discuss?” When no one else responds, the Commander dismisses everyone. Zayn immediately gets up and goes to harry, wrapping him in a tight hug and Louis’ heart aches. He and Niall quietly leave the room to let the two friends be and Niall stops Louis before he can walk away.

“Is something going on between you and Harry?” He asks and Louis isn’t sure. 

He shrugs, “I don’t know what is going on with us, I just know we both didn’t want him to leave. But I told him I would support him no matter what. And if he changes his mind and leaves, I will support him.” 

“Good, you better take care of him.” Zayn’s voice interjects and Louis turns around to face him. He’s staring Louis down and Louis smiles.

“I promise you. I will support any choices he makes as far as where he chooses to live. And I will take care of him.”

Zayn nods after a moment and heads down the hall. Harry comes out of the room looking sad but smiles at Louis. “He’s leaving, I’m going to go see him off.” 

Louis nods and reaches out to squeeze Harry’s hand before he turns to catch up to Zayn. Louis watches as he disappears down the hall and out the doors, feeling Niall nudge him. He looks over at Niall whose smiling. 

“Leave you to fall in love with a walking mood ring.” 

**⛧ﾐ**

Harry lays his head on Louis’ shoulder, closing his eyes as he sighs. The air around them is cool, the sky above them clouded over and lightning occasionally lights up the clouds in the distance. Before Zayn took off, Harry boarded briefly to contact his home base, being granted permission to stay. They were excited and agreed it could be better for the trades if Harry stayed. 

Louis runs his hands over Harry’s side, sliding a hand under his shirt. The soft skin feels warm against Louis’ palm and he closes his eyes. Of all the things he imagined happening in his life, falling for an alien who lives on cheese was not one of them. But it was something he would never change.


End file.
